


dream boy

by ratboyblues



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, High School, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, fic name based on dream boy by beach bunny, i made george shorter LOL, talks of college, this is inspired by a reddie fic i read in middle school so yeah !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyblues/pseuds/ratboyblues
Summary: its dream and george's senior year- they're highschool sweethearts, the schools power-couple! they rarely ever had problems, but all relationships have some complications, and they were having one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	dream boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first bigger one shot, sometime i wanna make a multi part work but for now i'm starting with some one shots! i hope you enjoy c:

They were in their senior year of high school. George and Clay. They were a power couple to say the least. They made everyone who wasn't in a relationship at the time feel completely and utterly lonely. 

They were also the only out gay couple at the school. 

Though, being the only gay couple in the less than perfect city of Orlando, Florida is very hard for anyone. Albeit, especially for Clay who accepted himself less than everyone else at times. 

Clay, or Dream as most people called him, was too tall for his age, and stood at a whopping 6'3 at the age of 18, He had an abundance of messy dirty blonde hair that looked as if he had never touched a brush in his life. One of his most noticeable traits however, was his striking green eyes which had numerous different other colors like tone hazels scattered throughout, (though they had always looked like a piss-yellow to George). He normally wore mostly black, with the exception of the abundance green sweaters he wore, they seemed to fill his entire closet.

George however, was about the complete opposite. George stood at the short height of 5'6. He was from Britain, which i'd say is the biggest take away about him as he had a thick accent that didn't waver when moving to Florida. He had dark chocolate brown eyes that could almost be confused with black at times, quite differing his boyfriends. He wore sweaters as well- but, more often than not they were in lighter, neutral, almost pastel colors, or his favorite color which was blue. George was red-green protan colorblind, meaning he saw few colors correctly. One of the few colors he could see correctly, was you guessed it, blue. He had a love for yellow too, especially after the first time he had stared into Dream's eyes, which Dream INSISTS aren't yellow at all. 

They were great together, even their friends agreed- even if how sweet they were got a bit sickly sometimes. But, even the most seemingly perfect of couples have their fair-share of problems. 

And they were having a problem.

"George, come on listen to me." George didn't want to listen, he didn't want to hear what he had to say- he had seen enough. 

"George," Dream’s indefinitely green eyes started to brim with tears. "George, come on i didn't mean for you to find it like this, please-." Dream starts, voice shaking.

"We should break up." 

\---------

A while prior, George had come over Dream's house after school. They had plans to study together but ended up just cuddling and watching one too many episodes of Jeopardy, in which Dream declared he knew almost every answer, but was met with defeat every-time. 

"Georgie, I swear. It has got to be fucking Switzerland-" he starts, only to be interrupted by the smaller boy.

"Are you daft? Dream, the question was about a musical composer, why the fuck would it be Switzerland?" 

"Don't know- haven't really been paying much attention." Dream said simply, looking at George sweetly. 

George rolled his eyes, cringing at Dream’s comment, and replied with a hum.

So 'studying' had gone from watching countless episodes of jeopardy while cuddling- to making out quickly. 

After a bit George pushes the taller off. 

"Clay, we've got to study. You have a maths test tomorrow." George protests seriously, wiping the residual muck off of his mouth. 

Dream then grunts at this. But, wipes his mouth off as well and slides off of the bed. He pats down his sweatpants, George doesn't know why, but he smiles warmly. 

"Okay, baby," Dream starts, "i'm going to go get some snacks. You can start while i'm in the kitchen though." 

George simply nods and gives a weak smile. Dream bends down and presses a kiss into his hair then ruffles it- to which George replies with a simple scrunch of the nose. 

Once Dream went into the kitchen, George got started on his homework. He pulled his folder and his text-book out of his backpack. He then digs in his bag for a pencil to no avail. 

"Fuck. I must've forgotten all of my pens at school," George groans, '' I'll just take one of his."

George stretches over, almost falling off the bed. He is far too lazy to get off from the bed. Once he finally reaches the bag he pulls it off and huffs out a breath. He then prods through Dream's bag. He found his pencil case- but he had also found a stay packet of paper. He wasn't meaning to snoop- he MEANT to simply tuck the paper away into a binder or folder so it wouldn't get all crumpled as most of Dream's papers end up. But, he had seen it. 

It wasn't an assignment, or a corrected test- it was a college admission letter. Dream has been accepted into NYU. 

George didn't even know he applied to the school, he knew it was a dream school of his, but they had always planned to go to UCF together. 

George was smart, don't think he wasn't. He was really smart and did well in all of his academics, but he wanted to go to a school he knew he could get into for sure, a school he and Dream could both go to, together. 

But, it looks like that wouldn't be the case and George wasn't prepared for this. He hadn't had a clue. 

His eyes began tearing up a bit. He scrubbed away at his eyes. As he did this Dream had returned with some barbecue chips and something else that looked like a packaged sweet. 

"George, I couldn't find any good cookies but I guess my mom bought fucking fig-newtons-" Dream started, but stopped as soon as he saw the less than happy George who was still planted in the same spot on his bed. 

"George-" 

"Were you never gonna tell me? Just lie until the final day? Until you left? What about me, us?"

"Of course I was going to tell you baby, come on i'll explain, okay?"

"No- not okay I can't believe you!" George said, raising his voice a little too much for either of the boy's liking. 

"George, come on listen to me." 

George didn't want to listen- he didn't want to hear what he had to say, he had seen enough. 

"George," Dream’s indefinitely green eyes started to brim with tears. George felt a sting of pain in his chest- no matter how upset or angry he was he never wanted to see the boy that he loved so dearly in pain.

"George, come on i didn't mean for you to find it like this, please-." Dream starts, voice shaking. 

"We should break up." 

George didn't mean that. God, he didn't mean it at all, why did he say it?

He supposes it was because he wanted him to feel the hurt that he did. 

George doesn't say anything more, he stands up from Dream's bed shakily and leaves quickly. 

Let's move forward a bit, just to the next few days. 

George and Clay had been the most miserable they had ever been, it’s been 3 days and their feelings aren’t easing any. It was hard for both of them to do anything whether it be eating, sleeping, getting dressed, brushing their teeth, anything. They were lost. 

But, they still had to go to school.

“George, you have to eat something. You have barely eaten in days.” his friend, Alex says firmly.

“I don’t want anything. I’ll eat later on at home, or something.” George replies softly, his once lively, chocolate brown eyes now appeared a lifeless black- paired with dark, deep bags under his eyes. He looked like a colorless-mess.

Alex sighed and shook his head, “I’m gonna get you a cereal bar or some shit. I’ll be back in a second okay?”

George nodded, he looked small. Smaller than usual. Alex got up from the table slowly and ventured out to go get something small for George to snack on. George couldn’t help but look around to see a certain mop of dirty-blonde hair. 

Dream wasn’t doing any better than George was. He was honestly probably doing worse- if it was possible. 

“Are you ready for psychics after lunch? You know George is in that class, dude.” said Dream (and George’s) friend Nick, or Sapnap as most called him by.

“Of course I know that. I just- I don’t know how i’m gonna sit in there next to him. I’m not ready.” but he knew it was inevitable. 

“It’ll turn out okay, man. Just keep cool.”

Dream just looked down and poked at the bag of chips, pushing it further away from himself. 

After what had both seemed like forever and a second- it was time for psychics. 

Dream and George had always sat right next to each other. They sat so close that they could bump knees and brush elbows. That they could whisper sweet nothings and share quiz answers.

But, they weren’t bumping knees or brushing elbows or whispering sweet-nothings. They were sitting farther away from each other than they have ever in the 2 years that they've been dating. But, they were still close enough that they were in arms reach. 

Both had a deep, unignorable pain in their stomachs rather than the usual butterflies. Dream couldn’t look away else whilst George was looking anywhere else.

After a short forever, the worksheet was passed out. George quickly got started on it, wanting to focus on something- ANYTHING else. But, he seemed to be writing down nonsense. Then- without any warning Dream reached over and drew a smiley-face on his paper. 

“What the fuck. Stop.” George looked at him with dark, aggravated eyes.

They still had a faint glow of that lovely brown when he was looking at Dream- and Dream noticed this, and just replied by drawing another smiley and muttering out a “nah, i’m busy.”

“Oh my god. Do your work! Holy shit.” George raised his voice a little too much as the teacher heard what he had said.

“Clay, George, is there a legitimate reason for why you’re being so loud right now?” their teacher, Mr. Gold had asked. 

Mr. Gold was a heart-throb, or what’s what all the girls in their year thought, he was very tall- around a whopping 6’5, he had soft eyes and a mop of very curly brown hair. George liked his class, to say the least.

“No! No there isn’t, sir. I’m sorry-” as George was answering, Dream quickly jabbed at his side with his finger, to which George barked another “STOP YOU DUMBASS!”

This had gained both of them an afternoon of detention. Dream was going to talk to George- even if George was more mad now, he had to listen. He knew George wouldn’t skip detention. 

School had ended and it was time for the detention.

“Okay everyone, stay in this room for the remaining hour. I’ll be back when the time occurs for you- don’t try to escape because you all know my office is right across the hall and I can see you well.” Mr. Gold explained. George was a bit jittery as he had never had detention before and he was honestly a bit of a teacher pet, Dream noticed his bouncing knee from the moment he entered the room. They were the only two that had detention in that classroom, making the atmosphere extra suffocating and uncomfortable.

Dream took a seat right behind George- and George could feel his stare burning into the back of his neck.

Once Mr. Gold left the classroom after what felt like an eternity- Dream immediately got to work, throwing small ripped up and balled pieces of paper on top of Georges soft curly head, George snapped his neck back so fast it Dream is surprised he didn’t get whiplash. 

“Clay, what the fuck do you want from me?” he gave him the dirtiest look Dream thought he’d ever seen, he didn’t know how someone so small could be so furiocious at times. 

“I want to talk, come on. Baby, listen to me.”

“Don’t call me that right now, Clay.”

“Okay, okay, George. I am going to explain myself. I don’t care if you don’t want to listen, you wouldn’t leave detention and you left your earbuds at my place so you have to listen to me”

‘Fuck- thats where those went’ George thought before realizing that wasn’t the point of what Dream said.

“Okay whatever, say whatever the hell you want, I don’t care.”

Dream smiled lightly, feeling as if he's being let in even a little bit. Seeing warmth hidden behind the anger.

“Okay. I never thought i’d get into NYU, I wasn’t planning to go, I truly just wanted to see if I would get in if I applied hypothetically, and I happened to get in. Leaving you behind here was never in the plan, Georgie, never really. It’s my dream school but you’re my dream boy and I’m not going anywhere without you. I’m just insecure about my intelligence at times and I thought it couldn’t hurt to apply, you know? But, I should have at least talked about it with you so you had an idea, I kept you in the dark about it and that wasn’t cool of me. I truly can’t even imagine going somewhere like that without you by my side, I’m sorry I didn’t explain it George. I want to go wherever you go, I always have.”

George felt so dumb. Why did he just assume that Dream was going to drop everything, including him, and go to New York? Why did he take everything so out of proportion, why couldn’t he had just communicated better. He felt dumb. He couldn’t let anything out except a simple and quiet “oh”.

“George, I love you more than anything and wherever you want to go, I want to follow. I always want to be with you.”

At this point George was tearing up, he was so dumb. “No.” he forced out between tears.

“No?”

“No, you can’t not go to your dream school, Clay. NYU is your dream, I don’t want to hold you back. Of course I always want to be with you but this is your DREAM, Clay.” George managed to get out, scrubbing at his tear stricken eyes. 

“But-”

“No but’s. We will make it work okay? You still have so much time to decide but you need to consider NYU seriously. We can make it work, think about it at least okay?”

“Okay, Georgie."- Dream nodded quickly "I’m sorry. I’ve missed you so much, we’re back together now- right? I don’t I can’t bear another day without kissing you.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re back” George said mustering up a small smile which was salty with tears. He reached back and cupped Dream’s face and pressed his lips against Dream’s half chapped-half soft ones. They both smiled into it.

When they pulled away they rested their foreheads and noses together, looking into eachothers eyes. 

“Hmm, are you sure your eyes aren’t yellow?” George remarked, smiling prettily.

“They’re any color you want them to be, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always welcome but aren't necessary of course. remember to drink water and stay safe! xx ^_^


End file.
